


Scrooge Van Winkle

by whitebeltwriter



Series: Not Pony-shots or Cotton-shots, no, One-Shots! [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crack, Humor, So here we are, but it refuses to get out of my head until i write it, my apologies in advanced, this may be the stupidest thing I have ever posted to this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeltwriter/pseuds/whitebeltwriter
Summary: In which a tired Scrooge mistakes Lena for Webby and Lena plays along much to the dismay of Donald.





	Scrooge Van Winkle

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is absolute drivel, but it is drivel that refuses to shut up unless I give it its two seconds in the spotlight.  
> My apologies.  
> I hope it amuses you, even just slightly.

Scrooge finally left his money bin for the first time in days.

His annual “bin tally” tended to take a while, but between the near-constant increase of his wealth and the increase of his age (not that he would _ever_ admit the latter), the counting of each individual item in his bin took him a while.

This years’ tally took him six whole days. Including two four-hour naps for the duration.

 _Ah, I’ve gone soft_ , Scrooge groused mentally as Launchpad drove him home. _Used to be I could count the whole of the bin with barely a bathroom break: and_ then _ship off on a ‘nother adventure with the twins._

Reaching the Manor, Scrooge sent LP on his way and mulled over hiring an assistant for next year’s tally as he mounted the stairs.

 _Nah_ , he decided. _Too expensive. Besides, I’m still perfectly capable of handling it by myself._

He promptly tripped on the entryway rug and face-planted onto the floor.

“Gr-blasted rug!” He grumbled as he worked to get his arms under him.

“Uh…Mr. McDuck? You alright there?” a voiced asked him from above.

Looking up, Scrooge saw a young girl in a dark striped shirt and pink in her hair. In his haze of confusion the first thing that popped out of his mouth was, ”Webby? That you, lass? What’ve you done to ya hair?”

Lena blinked and stared at the old duck.

_Wha–Webby? I’m not–whoa his eyes look red–must be tired….ohhhh, this is gonna be fun!_

Deciding to go along with him and his minor delusion, she said, “Oh you know, just going through a rebellious phrase, like I do, being a teenager and all.”

“Oh is that all-wah?!” Scrooge did a double take as he got to his feet. “Teenager?! Ya cae’not be more than ten years ol'!”

“Well that’s what happens when you’ve been gone for so long; things change,” Lena shrugged.

“Gone for so–have you gone mad? I’ve not been gone for more than a week, counting me treasure at the bin!”

“Uhhhh, yeah,” Lena scratched her head as if concerned, “You’ve actually been gone for a couple of years, Mr. McDuck.”

“Wah–I have?!”

“Yup! Been gone for so long that Donald had to take over the business–“

“He what?!”

“–Though sometimes the boys take over for a bit–“

“They what?!”

“–Usually when Donald’s off spending all your money on random stuff–“

“HE WHAT?!?!”

“–Yeah I think he’s through, oh, about 95% of it by now–“ Lena smirked.

Said smirk was nearly dragged off of her face as an enraged duck blew past her and into the depths of the manor, screaming like a banshee.

“DONALD FAUNTLEROY DUCK YOU GET YOUR BLASTED TAIL FEATHERS OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!”

“Uncle Scrooge? Wha–WAAAAHH!!!” Donald sounded in the distance.

Lena was cackling as Mrs. Beakley appeared, drawn by all the hubbub.

“Lena? What’s going on? I thought I heard yelling?”

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Lena replied, ”Nothing, Mrs. B. Just having some fun with Mr. McDuck.”

“Oh? How so?”

At that moment the figure of Donald jetted past the window, followed closely by an angry Scotsduck.

“…Nevermind. I don’t think I want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Donald's middle name is "Fauntleroy"? I didn't until I searched to see if Scrooge had a legit full name to yell at him.  
> Nothing, but nothing, is more terrifying than having a parental figure yell out your full name.  
> Nothing.


End file.
